


Every Me and Every You

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “My point is that you are playing interdimensional Yenta with our alternate selves.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #243 "reality"

“You’re a sap, you know that?” said Rodney, as the rift closed behind the alternate Sheppard.

John smiled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I am a scientist, you know, I keep track of this stuff.” Rodney started packing up his equipment, stacking boxes in a corner to take back to the main lab. “This is the _fifth_ alternate reality we’ve had two-way communication with, where the alternate versions of us had never met.”

“Is that so?” John asked, hauling the last box into the pile.

“And so far,” continued Rodney, “you have convinced every one of either of us you’ve talked to that he needed to go find the alternate of whichever of us he wasn’t – stop laughing, Sheppard, there isn’t any good language for alternate realities.”

“Then maybe you ought to skip it and get right to your point.”

“My _point_ is that you are playing interdimensional Yenta with our alternate selves.”

John shrugged. “So?”

“So _why_?” said Rodney, hands flailing in frustration. “Mostly we get alternate Sheppards, and most of them seem to be doing just fine.”

“How could they be?” John said softly. “They didn’t know you.”

“Sheppard…”

The colonel straightened from where he’d been leaning against the wall and crowded into Rodney’s personal space, hands resting lightly on the other man’s hips.

“Without you, the alternate mes might have been fine. They might even have been happy, sometimes. But I know that without an alternate you, they couldn’t have been _whole_.”

“ _Sheppard_ …”

“I need you, Rodney,” said John, low and earnest. “I think you still don’t get just how much. So every time we run into another reality… How could I let any version of me keep going without you?”

“ _Such_ a sap,” said Rodney, and he was still smiling when John kissed him.

THE END


End file.
